Volver a amarte
by Nikie Blue
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces puedes enamorarte de una persona? ¿Puedes hacerlo incluso si esa persona no es lo que fue una vez? shonen ai, 1x2... yaoi? quizá... TERMINADO
1. Despertar

Bueno, antes de nada, aclarar (por si alguien no lo sabe a estas alturas) Que Gundam wing y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Por suerte para Relena XD) y que este fic está hecho sin ningún otro fin más que el entretenimiento para mí… y la tortura para el que lo lea '''''''. Ah, y este fic contiene relaciones homosexuales; si no podéis soportarlo, parad de leer aquí. No pienso pagar ningún psiquiatra XD

I.- Despertar

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente, aun antes de abrir los ojos, fue el dolor. Un dolor intenso que se extendía por su brazo y su pierna izquierdos, y de que algo tiraba de su pierna izquierda hacia afuera. Intentó moverse, liberar un poco su posición, pero el dolor aumentó millones de veces en décimas de segundo, espabilándolo por completo

Abrió los ojos y todo fue blanco. Blanco, desconocido, confuso, hasta que comprendió.

Estaba en el hospital.

¿Cómo demonios he llegado hasta aquí?fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo sucedido, pero por más que lo intentó no consiguió más que retazos. Fuego, fuego y sangre, el intento de fuga y la explosión que lo volvió todo negro, las voces de sus compañeros...

Sus compañeros...Mierda¡¡¡Heero y Quatre estaban con él en aquella ratonera! Ellos...Dónde...

-¿Duo?- oyó una suave voz a su izquierda- ¡Duo, has despertado! -

Esa voz... ¿Quatre?

Con trabajo ladeó lentamente la cabeza para encontrar a Quatre mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos. Llevaba la cabeza y un brazo vendados, pero aparte de eso tenía buen aspecto.

-Q... ¿Quat? - se oyó decir con una voz tan débil que no parecía la suya -Es... ¿Estás bien?-

-Hey, se supone que soy yo el que tendría que preguntarte eso- sonrió - No te preocupes por esto, son sólo rasguños -añadió tocándose las vendas.

-¿Qué pasó? Apenas recuerdo nada...Dios, me duele todo-

-Fue después de terminar la misión...caímos en una emboscada. En un momento todo se llenó de Leos...si Trowa y Wu Fei no hubiesen aparecido nos habrían masacrado a los tres. Tú tienes un hombro dislocado, la cadera y el fémur rotos y has estado inconsciente dos días, pero el médico dice que te pondrás bien...-

-Pues claro que saldré de ésta, esto no es nada para Shinigami... Es sólo una excusa para tomarme unas vacaciones jejeje- dijo guiñándole un ojo al piloto rubio, que sonrió.

-No lo dudamos, Wu Fei dice que mala hierba nunca muere, así que espera que vuelvas a molestarlo con tu charla bien pronto-

-¿Eso dijo? Jajaja OK, se va a arrepentir de haberlo dicho- se carcajeó hasta que le dolió y Quatre lo acompañó, pero en este punto su rostro se ensombreció. Duo recordó algo y le asaltó un súbito temor.

-Quatre- dijo con firmeza -¿Que pasó con Heero¿Está bien? No habrá vuelto a autodestruir su Gundam o hecho alguna de las suyas¿verdad?- Quatre desvió la mirada, la expresión de dolor del piloto de Sandrock le alarmó de verdad -No...No habrá...- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No, no- dijo rápidamente el árabe - Sigue vivo, pero... pero... -Las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Quatre y no pudo seguir hablando. El americano estaba a punto de saltar de la cama pese a sus lesiones para zarandearlo y sacarle las palabras como fuera, cuando una voz desde la puerta lo detuvo.

-Recibió muchos impactos- Trowa acababa de entrar junto con Wu Fei - y dos de ellos le dieron directamente en la cabeza. Está en coma, Duo... Y los médicos no creen que llegue a despertar jamás- todos callaron, mientras Trowa sostenía cariñosamente a Quatre, que ya lloraba sin control.

-Yo...yo lo siento tanto...- sollozaba -no puede ayudaros más, inutilizaron a Sandrock y yo sólo podía mirar sin hacer nada, yo...

-Está bien, está bien- murmuró Trowa a su oído- nadie te está culpando, todos sabemos que hiciste lo que pudiste. No te mortifiques-.

-Sí, lo hecho, hecho está- Wu Fei dirigió la mirada a Duo, que había adoptado una expresión indescifrable y miraba al techo sin decir palabra -Maxwell¿Estas bien? -No recibió respuesta -¿Maxwell?-

-Heero despertará- dijo Duo al cabo de un momento, desviando la vista hacia ellos -despertará y volverá a ser el de siempre... así que no te preocupes Quatre, en cuanto nos recuperemos volveremos al trabajo y aquí no ha pasado nada- dijo sonriéndole débilmente al asombrado árabe.

Los tres pilotos le miraron atónitos.

-Maxwell¿no nos has oído?- dijo Wu Fei -¡Heero no va a despertar! Los médicos...-.

-Los médicos no han visto a Heero caer desde una altura de cincuenta pisos y levantarse como si nada, y vosotros tampoco- replicó-. Yo sí. Sé que puede salir de ésta, y estoy seguro de que despertará de un momento a otro echándonos en cara el estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo...y no intentéis convencerme de lo contrario porque no vais a poder- miró a sus compañeros con gesto desafiante.

Se hizo el silencio...roto por un quejido de Duo. Los demás pilotos saltaron: El tipo estaba intentando salir de la cama pese a los vendajes y las tracciones que fijaban su pierna.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- dijo Trowa intentando devolverlo a la cama -aún no puedes moverte...-

-Voy a ver qué le pasa a ese vago de Heero... podéis ayudarme o podéis estorbar, pero pienso ir con vuestra ayuda o sin ella¡así que suéltame!- se debatió el piloto trenzado. Los demás se miraron: conocían lo bastante a Duo para saber que era capaz de levantarse aunque tuviera que llevarlos a rastras.

-Deja al menos que vayamos a buscar a una enfermera para acomodarte la pierna- suspiró Trowa, soltándolo.

-Ok, pero que sea rápido- dijo Duo. Trowa volvió a suspirar, mientras Quatre salía por ayuda.

Wu Fei rodó sus ojos ante la escena; Yuy tenía razón llamando baka a ese baka, pensó. Sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón; todos menos él habían olvidado la fortaleza sobrehumana de su compañero... aunque esta vez lo tenía muy mal para salir bien parado.

Entre los tres muchachos y la enfermera consiguieron pasar a Duo a una silla de ruedas y lo llevaron a la sala de cuidados intensivos donde estaba su compañero.

Duo no se permitió mostrarlo, pero cuando vio al piloto del wing zero se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

Con la cabeza cubierta por vendajes, rodeado de sondas y tubos por todas partes y conectado a un respirador cuyo zumbido apagaba los sonidos de los monitores... un muñeco, eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, Heero parecía una mala parodia de sí mismo. Con el alma en un puño comprendió lo que sus compañeros querían decir.

No. Él no. Cualquier otra persona quizás, pero Heero no podía acabar de esa manera, no el Heero que el conocía, admiraba... y amaba, aunque preferiría cortarse brazos y piernas antes de confesárselo. Tenía que salir de ese ensueño, TENÍA que hacerlo, si no...

-¿Podéis dejarme a solas con él un momento?- dijo con voz inexpresiva, pero sin apartar la vista de Heero. Los demás se miraron, asintieron y lo dejaron junto a la cama, cerrando la puerta al salir. Él maniobró torpemente la silla hasta colocarse junto a la cabeza del durmiente y acarició su rostro con la mano sana.

-Hey, Heero- dijo en algo lejanamente parecido a su humor habitual -Te ves horrible ¿sabes? Si no te conociera pensaría que pareces frágil y todo... pero te conozco y sé que esto no va a poder contigo, seguro que esta cabeza tuya ya está calculando estrategias para patear el trasero a Oz¿verdad? -esbozó una sonrisa triste -pero no vamos a poder hacerlo si no despiertas y nos lo cuentas, así que más vale que dejes de hacer el vago y salgas de donde estás ahora¿OK?-.

Durante un minuto lo único que se oyó fue el ruido de las máquinas. Duo parecía perdido en las facciones de Heero, en ese rostro que mostraba una serenidad desconocida hasta entonces para el piloto del Deathscythe. Jamás había podido detenerse tan obviamente a admirar la perfección de ese rostro, no sin arriesgarse a que sus sentimientos hacia él quedasen al descubierto, algo que estaba profundamente decidido a evitar... Aunque en este momento, bueno, no había peligro¿verdad? Estaban solos, y Heero no podría molerlo a golpes como Duo sabía que haría en su estado normal... mientras seguía acariciando embelesado el rostro que tanto amaba, el piloto trenzado sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de reventar por la presión de sus sentimientos.

-Sabes- susurró, como en una confidencia -he soñado tantas veces con poder verte así, sin tu máscara de soldado sin emociones... siempre me he preguntado cómo sería el Heero que escondes detrás. Querría saber si...- se detuvo un momento, las palabras escondidas tanto tiempo que ahora encontraba difícil sacarlas a la luz -...si podría amar a ese Heero igual que he llegado a amar al que conozco... - se mordió los labios, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas .

-Qué estúpido¿verdad? De todas las personas de este maldito universo, tener que escogerte precisamente a ti... igual con un pedazo de granito me hubiese ido mejor- soltó una risita amarga mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a caer -pero nunca he demostrado tener muy buen juicio que digamos, qué le vamos a hacer, así que te escogí a ti... No te preocupes, no voy a pedirte que me correspondas ni nada por el estilo, eso sería demasiado y los dos los sabemos... Sólo quería que lo supieras, porque me siento responsable de lo que te ha pasado... tal vez si yo hubiese sido capaz de controlarme esto no te habría pasado, no te habría tocado la maldición que golpea a todos los que he amado... lo siento, Heero, perdóname... perdóname por amarte...- sollozó. Las lágrimas caían suavemente por su rostro, había derramado tantas por ese amor oscuro y amargo que unas cuantas más no podrían hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, algo detuvo en seco su llanto: el sonido de un gemido que no pudo reconocer como suyo. Alzó inmediatamente la cabeza... para encontrar esos ojos azules que había llegado amar tanto abiertos hacia él en una expresión de total confusión.

Durante un segundo Duo fue incapaz de reaccionar, lo único que atinó a hacer fue sostener esa mirada...

Heero se agitó en confusión, no parecía saber dónde se encontraba y sólo parecía querer moverse y hablar, ignorando el tubo del respirador...hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro y unos ojos violáceos le dirigieron una mirada cálida más efectiva que cualquier sedante, mientras su dueño lo recostaba sobre la cama.

-Ssshhh, tranquilo...- murmuró el muchacho trenzado, que sintió que sus ojos volvían a empañarse- todo está bien, en seguida te pondrás bien...

Duo se apartó del chico tendido a su lado para apretar el timbre de llamada. En un segundo apareció una enfermera, que al percatarse de la situación de Heero verificó rápidamente su condición y luego salió volando de la habitación... para volver al segundo siguiente con médicos, más enfermeros, Trowa y Quatre. En un momento la pequeña habitación se llenó de gente.

El último en entrar fue Wu Fei, quien a diferencia de todos los demás no se concentró en Heero sino en Duo, quien había maniobrado su silla hacia una esquina y observaba sin molestar el trabajo de los médicos. Su expresión era tranquila y esbozaba una media sonrisa, pero tenía los puños apretados. Entre toda la gente que ahora rodeaba la cama de su compañero, todavía sostenía la mirada del muchacho yacente.

-Maxwell¿cómo...?- dijo escuetamente. Durante un segundo Duo pareció no escucharle, concentradas todavía sus pupilas en las zafirinas de Heero... pero cuando un medico se interpuso entre los dos pareció reaccionar. Parpadeó, miró al muchacho expectante a su lado y ahondó su sonrisa.

-Yo no hice nada- contestó -él sabía que tenía que despertar, ya os lo dije... Estoy deshecho¿me ayudas a llegar a la habitación, por favor?- dijo cortando la posible pregunta de Wu Fei. Éste le miró a él, luego hacia la cama de Heero y al final se encogió de hombros y tomo la silla de Duo.

Lo que más le chocó fue el que su bullicioso compañero no dijera ni media palabra en el trayecto hacia la habitación... puesto que no podía conocer el nivel de su vaivén emocional. Duo estaba demasiado concentrado en la escena anterior... pero lo que más le preocupaba era la confesión que le había hecho a Heero justo antes de que éste despertara. No había manera de saber cuánto había oído. Y aunque su mente le estaba gritando que no fuera imbécil, que eso no podía ser, su corazón temblaba al pensar que ese desahogo pudo ayudar a traer a Heero de vuelta.


	2. ¿Heero?

II.- ¿Heero?

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no recuerda nada?- dijo Quatre en la habitación de Duo, donde los tres pilotos escuchaban a Trowa, que acababa de hablar con el médico.

-Pues eso... no recuerda su nombre, edad, procedencia... y menos aún a lo que se dedica o quiénes somos nosotros, aunque... por lo visto no deja de preguntar por el muchacho de los ojos violetas-.

Seis ojos se clavaron en Duo, que yacía en la cama con la vista baja. Éste tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no temblar de la emoción, así que sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no quiere decir nada- se oyó decir con una voz tan serena que incluso él mismo se sorprendió, midió las palabras más para sí mismo que para sus compañeros - Fui lo primero que vio al despertase, así que supongo que es normal que me haya quedado grabado en su mente... Además- su boca se torció en una sonrisa burlona -si me recordara no me habría llamado con esas palabras... Un "dónde está ese baka trenzado" sería más normal -añadió imitando la voz de Heero. Los otros tres pilotos se miraron y no tuvieron más remedio que sonreír y cabecear en afirmación.

-¿Es posible que esté fingiendo?- preguntó Wu Fei. Trowa negó con la cabeza.

-No creo. Conseguí quedarme a solas con él un momento y no dio signo alguno de conocerme- contestó mirando a Duo, quien se limitó a sostener su mirada.

Durante un momento nadie dijo nada, asimilando la información recibida, hasta que Trowa carraspeó. -Bueno, hay, ejem, algo más- el piloto de Heavyarms pareció de repente confundido -Heero está actuando de una forma... digamos extraña desde que despertó-.

-¿Qué significa eso de extraña?- demandó Quatre. Trowa volvió a carraspear.

-Significa que lo primero que hizo al verme fue sonreír y saludarme... en el minuto que estuve con él no paró de hablar, y en un momento incluso se puso a reír. Eso significa-.

Tres pares de bocas se abrieron hasta casi tocar el suelo. ¿Heero, su Heero, el frío y antisocial Heero Yuy...Charlando? ¿Saludando? Por todos los santos, ¿¿¿Riéndose? ¡¡Venga ya, imposible! Wu Fei incluso miró a Trowa como si éste hubiese perdido el juicio. El pobre muchacho se revolvió incómodo.

-Eh... bueno, y... ¿Y qué opinan los médicos de... bueno, de "eso"?- dijo el piloto de Sandrock cuando la sorpresa le dejó hablar.

-Los médicos aún no se creen que no haya quedado como un vegetal con el trauma que tuvo, así que menos aún podrán explicar esto- contestó el piloto más alto. Todos volvieron a mirar a Duo, quien sólo miraba al techo, pensativo -Creen que tiene relación con la amnesia y opinan que es un...ejem...cambio temporal, pero no están seguros de nada-.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos nosotros ahora?- preguntó Quatre.

-Vosotros tres deberíais seguir con las operaciones- intervino Duo -Oz y todos los demás se fortalecerán si ahora dejamos de atacarles. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo-.

-Estoy de acuerdo- concedió Trowa -Duo, lo he arreglado para que mañana trasladen a Heero a esta habitación... tú aún tienes para una temporada hasta que se arreglen la cadera y la pierna, quédate con él y averigua si es verdad que no nos recuerda...después ya veremos lo que haremos. No estamos en condiciones de perder un Gundam, pero en su estado no podrá seguir pilotando el Wing Zero. ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok- El corazón de Duo amenazó de nuevo con desbocarse. Por supuesto que haré lo que Trowa dice...pensó,pero también quiero saber si realmente escuchó algo. Y por lo que respecta al "nuevo" Heero...quien sabe, a lo mejor tengo más posibilidades con él, por que con el antiguo no tenía ni una.

-¡Hey, hola! De modo que tú eres mi compañero de cuarto, ¿no? Qué bien, ya me preguntaba donde estarías, no te había vuelto a ver desde que me desperté, creía que te habían dado el alta o algo así... me alegro de que compartamos habitación. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna, es grave?-.

Una enorme gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Duo. No sabía lo que le asombraba más, si el hecho de que Heero hubiera soltado de un tirón una parrafada que ni siquiera él podría decir de una sola vez... o la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro mientras lo decía (N.A.: ¿no os recuerda a una película de terror? ··'')

-Eh... no, no es grave, en un par de semanas me podré poner en pie. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor, gracias. Los médicos aún me quieren hacer alguna prueba, pero dicen que estaré bien pronto y que lo de la memoria sólo es algo temporal... así que en cuanto empiecen a regresarme los recuerdos estaré curado jejeje-.

-Eh... me alegro- respondió Duo, aún con cara de sorpresa.

Quatre, sentado junto a ellos, intentaba con esfuerzo contener la risa. Parecía que los dos pilotos hubieran intercambiado los papeles: ahora era Heero el sonriente y charlatán mientras Duo le seguía a duras penas. Sólo faltaba que Duo empezara a llamar baka a Heero, pensó.

Heero abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa. Demonios, otra pesadilla... las tenía todas las noches, pero ésta había sido diferente. Podía ver el mismo fuego, la misma oscuridad, sus mismas manos llenas de la misma sangre, pero esta vez hubo algo más, una voz... una voz angustiada que gritaba su nombre. Era una voz conocida, ¿pero de quién?

-Heero, ¿estás bien? - Heero casi saltó," ¿de nuevo esa voz? Pero si ahora estoy despierto, cómo... un momento".

-Hey Heero, ¿Qué ha pasado, has vuelto a tener una pesadilla? estabas gritando...- Heero alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con un Duo somnoliento y despeinado, que le miraba desde su cama.

Sí, definitivamente era la misma voz.

-Ah...sí, lamento haberte despertado...-

-No te preocupes- Duo levantó la cabeza para apoyarse sobre el brazo sano-¿Qué soñabas? Ayer también te despertaste gritando... ¿Has recordado algo?

-No estoy seguro...- volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, mirando al techo- siempre es lo mismo, todo es rojo y negro, siento mucho calor, me toco la cabeza y está llena de sangre, oigo una explosión... y unas voces que gritan mi nombre...y me pareció como si una de las voces... fuera la tuya... - Volvió a pasarse la mano por la frente -¿Qué significa eso, Duo?¿Ya nos conocíamos de antes?¿Cómo diablos llegamos aquí?¿Qué demonios pasó? Quiero recordar, pero está todo bloqueado en mi mente...- volvió la cabeza hacia el muchacho a su lado con expresión suplicante.

Duo tragó saliva. ¿Qué podía decirle ahora? Sabía que no podía revelar datos comprometedores, no creía que en su estado fuese capaz de asimilar bien esa información...pero no podía mentir, y aunque hubiese podido no habría tenido el valor para hacerlo ante la expresión de angustia del muchacho japonés. Tuvo que pensar rápido para dar una solución.

-Heero...- comenzó dubitativo -¿recuerdas la guerra? ¿Sabes que hay una guerra ahí fuera?- El muchacho de cabello oscuro negó con la cabeza. Bien, eso lo haría más fácil -OK... pues allí fuera están en guerra...Quatre, tú y yo...nos vimos atrapados en una batalla y los tres salimos heridos... por eso estamos aquí-

-¿Entonces estábamos juntos? ¿Nos conocíamos, éramos amigos?-

-Ehm... no, amigos no, sólo fuimos compañeros de clase hace tiempo...a decir verdad, nos encontrábamos en aquel lugar de casualidad- Uff, estaba improvisando a marchas forzadas, pero al menos estaba consiguiendo no mentir, tanto Quatre como él habían ido a clase con Heero y podía recordar cómo se habían encontrado en aquella base enemiga por sorpresa... pero no sabía qué haría si le seguía preguntando.

-Ah...- dijo Heero, pensativo -¿y por qué no éramos amigos?-

-Pues... –Ups… ¿Y ahora qué? -supongo que porque no coincidimos en la escuela mucho tiempo, y luego no mantuvimos contacto entre nosotros... sólo nos veíamos muy de vez en cuando-

-Vaya, es una lástima... pero ahora no hay razón para que no lo seamos, ¿no? Quiero decir, a mi me haría muy feliz ser amigo tuyo, Duo, y también del otro chico, Quatre... Si vosotros queréis, claro...- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, a mí también me haría muy feliz ser amigo tuyo, Heero... y te aseguro que a Quatre también- al ver ensancharse la sonrisa del objeto de sus amores Duo agradeció no poder levantarse de la cama, porque sus piernas temblorosas no hubieran podido sostenerlo. Sin embargo, entre toda la felicidad que le producía tener a Heero allí, a su lado y tan cerca de él, no podía evitar sentirse como en medio de un espejismo. Le aterraba pensar que el Heero amable y sonriente que había conocido en ese hospital fuera una frágil ilusión, que se desvaneciera en cuanto intentara tocarlo, que el Heero frío y austero volviera y le odiara por quererlo como lo hacía.

Cuando Trowa llegó junto a la enfermera a la puerta de la habitación, casi salta ante las risotadas que se oían desde el otro lado. No porque fueran muy ruidosas, sino por la voz que las profería.

Cuando entró, la impresión lo dejó de piedra. Heero estaba partiéndose de risa sentado en su cama mientras Duo le seguía de cerca tumbado en la suya, Quatre estaba sentado en una silla entre los dos fingiendo enojo, pero sin poder reprimir una risita.

-Jajajaja... pero lo mejor- explicó el piloto del Deathscythe en cuanto pudo tomar aire -fue cuando se levantó de aquel charco con la cara llena de barro y se alejó con la frente muy alta, como si se hubiera caído en un charco de oro... ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto jajajajajaja!- volvió a estallar en risotadas, y Heero con él.

-Vamos chicos, dejad ya de meteros con el pobre Wu Fei- intervino Quatre, quien cada vez lo tenía peor para no reírse, y en ese momento descubrió a Trowa -¡Hey, hola! No sabes lo bien que me vienes, estos dos empezaban a salir de control...-.

-Pues lo siento, pero el señor Yuy tiene que venir conmigo, vamos a hacerle una nueva exploración- dijo la enfermera acercando una silla de ruedas a la cama de Heero. Éste asintió y se sentó en ella, echando una mirada cómplice a Duo.

-Luego me cuentas lo de Quatre y la bailarina de los siete velos, que eso sí que quiero oírlo- dijo guiñándolo un ojo a su compañero de cuarto mientras se lo llevaban de la habitación.

-¡¡DUO!- Quatre increpó todo sonrojado al muchacho que se retorcía de la risa en su cama, mientras las carcajadas de Heero se oían por el pasillo.

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a "eso"- murmuró el piloto de Heavyarms apuntando con un dedo al pasillo

Tan pronto como la risa de Heero dejó de escucharse, los tres pilotos se pusieron repentinamente serios. Trowa miró inquisidor a su compañero - ¿Y bien, Duo?-

-Bueno...- suspiró éste -o es el mejor actor de la historia o realmente no sabe nada de su pasado... No creo que nos mienta, aparte de que cuando estamos solos no tiene por qué hacerlo. Y por supuesto tampoco tiene idea de a qué se dedica; ni siquiera creo que sepa lo que es un Gundam, menos aún sabrá pilotarlo-.

-Entonces no hay remedio,- respondió Trowa -no podremos contar ni con él ni con el Wing Zero de momento. Tendremos que dejar que viva como un civil más, al menos de momento-.

-El problema- intervino Quatre -es que a los dos os darán el alta en un par de días, y no sabemos dónde vive ahora... no creo que debamos dejarlo solo, pero no podemos llevarlo con nosotros sin poner en peligro nuestras coartadas ¿Qué hacemos?

Trowa y Duo le miraron dudando, era obvio que eso no se les había ocurrido a ninguno de los dos... hasta que al piloto de Deathscythe se le ocurrió la idea.

-Escuchad, podría venir conmigo... Aunque me den el alta no podré casi caminar en una temporada, así que necesitaré ayuda... y como tampoco podré realizar misiones, tampoco haré nada que le haga sospechar. Además soy el que mejor le cae, así que incluso se alegrará de acompañarme. ¿Qué os parece?-.

Trowa y Quatre se miraron y asintieron.

-Es la mejor opción- dijo el piloto rubio -nosotros nos encargaremos de las misiones de ambos, al menos mientras tú te recuperas. Después... bueno, ya veremos lo que hacemos-.

-De todas maneras- añadió Trowa -si no se recupera tendremos que encararle con la verdad, tampoco es justo que viva sin sus recuerdos... sean los que sean. Le daremos de plazo hasta que vuelvas a estar en forma, Duo, entonces tendremos que contárselo todo. Si quiere seguir pilotando el Wing Zero, perfecto; si no... Uno de nosotros se encargará del Gundam. No podemos perderlo así como así-

-Nadie más que él puede pilotar el Zero, Trowa. Lo sabes bien- intervino Duo. Trowa asintió.

-Sí, lo sé... y por eso esperaremos de momento. De todas maneras tendrás que vigilarlo hasta entonces. Quatre, debemos irnos, tenemos que replantear las estrategias. Lo dejo a tu cargo, Duo-.

-OK- El piloto trenzado estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar de la emoción. Heero y él juntos, solos y sin misiones de por medio... Dios, es casi como ser pareja, pensó... pero algo lo carcomía por dentro. No quería convivir con el piloto moreno así, no sin que él supiera quién era, qué hacía...o quién era él. Así Heero jamás le podría amar, y aunque lo hiciera, Duo jamás podría ser feliz sabiendo que estaba engañando a la persona que más quería en este mundo.


	3. Anhelos

III.- Anhelos

-...Eso es la cocina y al fondo está el baño. No tengo más que una habitación, así que tendremos que compartirla. Ya sé que no es muy grande y que está desordenado, pero...- decía el muchacho trenzado entrando trabajosamente en el recibidor.

Acababan de darles el alta a los dos, los médicos que se habían asombrado de la recuperación de Heero ahora también alucinaban con la de Duo, que apenas en unas semanas estaba prácticamente recuperado de una lesión que normalmente lo tendría meses postrado en la cama. Aún llevaba la pierna vendada y necesitaba muletas para caminar, pero al menos podía andar.

-Está bien, Duo, de verdad... basta y sobra para dos. Además, ya me había acostumbrado a compartir habitación contigo, ya sabía que muy ordenado no lo eras- dijo guiñándole un ojo a su compañero, que sonrió sacando la lengua.

Heero había aceptado encantado la proposición de Duo; al fin y al cabo, no recordaba dónde vivía, y compartir aquel minúsculo apartamento con su compañero de habitación, era la mejor propuesta que había recibido... aunque desorden no era la palabra que más se ajustaba al estado del pequeño apartamento, caos la habría definido mejor. Montones de ropa por el suelo y los sillones, libros y comida en la única mesa de la salita, la cama deshecha, los platos hacinados en el fregadero... Duo se sonrojó al ver el desbarajuste, y aún más cuando vio que Heero se subía las mangas del jersey que le había prestado Trowa y empezaba a limpiar.

-Huh... oye, no hace falta que lo hagas, de verdad, ya lo...- en ese momento una de sus muletas resbaló con un jersey tirado en el suelo y casi se va al suelo con vendaje, muletas y todo. Suerte de Heero que lo cogió a tiempo... aunque al estirarse también tropezó con algo en el suelo, y perdió el equilibrio, acabando en el suelo debajo de Duo.

La primera reacción de ambos fue reírse de la estrambótica situación... pero sus risas se cortaron cuando fijaron la mirada en el otro.

Duo no podía creerse que su boca estuviera a sólo unos centímetros de la del piloto moreno... tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para dominarse, todo su ser le gritaba que venciera la corta distancia que los separaba y tomara posesión de esos labios que parecían tan suaves... pero no, sabía que eso sería el fin de su relación con Heero, fuera cual fuera. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía, como si quisiera prolongar el contacto con el del muchacho bajo él.

Mientras, Heero no podía apartar la vista del ruborizado rostro de su compañero, como si sus hermosas facciones encerrasen un hechizo que lo hubiera embrujado, y se preguntaba qué hacían ese ardor en su pecho y ese temblor en sus rodillas... no recordaba haberse sentido así jamás, claro que él no recordaba nada, pero de un modo u otro supo que jamás se había sentido así antes... Lo que le asustaba era saber que era un chico el que le producía esas sensaciones que aún no sabía cómo llamar...y el que, fuera lo que fuera aquello, era tan agradable...

-Yo...creo que sí que conviene que limpie- se oyó temblorosa la voz del japonés, sorprendiéndolo incluso a sí mismo.

Duo pareció despertar ante esa voz y maniobró rápidamente su cuerpo para liberar a su compañero, que le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Se sentó en una silla sin decir palabra mientras veía cómo Heero recogía y ordenaba el pequeño apartamento, a una velocidad de vértigo y en un mutismo total...

Heero no sabía explicar por qué, pero no se sentía capaz de mirar al muchacho trenzado... y Duo aún sentía escalofríos ante lo que había estado a punto de hacer, aunque no sabía bien si era por haberlo pensado o por no haberlo hecho.

-Si piensas que voy a dejarte dormir en ese sillón tan incómodo es que te diste más fuerte de lo que creía- Dijo Duo mirando socarronamente a Heero. Éste le observó con una mueca de disgusto, pero en el fondo divertido también.

-Y si tú piensas que voy a dejarte dormir ahí con esa pierna rota es que tú también debiste golpearte la cabeza- respondió -así que ya me dirás lo que hacemos, no hay más que una cama-.

-¿Lo echamos a suertes?-.

-Mmm... Naah, salga lo que salga no vamos a estar de acuerdo... así que sólo se me ocurre una solución- empujó a Duo por sorpresa, haciéndolo caer sobre un lado de la cama mientras daba la vuelta para sentarse en el otro.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el piloto del Deathscythe -¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?

-Como ninguno quiere que el otro duerma en el sillón, los dos tendremos que compartir cama, ¿no? estaremos estrechos, pero si no te mueves demasiado creo que cabremos- Heero guiñó el ojo -Bueno, a no ser que te moleste dormir conmigo, claro...- se arrepintió de haber dicho esto en cuanto reparó en el rostro sonrojado de Duo. Lo miró expectante, teniendo sin siquiera saberlo el corazón en un puño...

-No hombre, claro que no me importa, sólo vamos a dormir, además si tengo que compartir cama, mejor hacerlo contigo... Quiero decir, al menos ya hemos compartido habitación, ¿no?- Aagh, cada vez que hablaba la liaba más, así que optó por lo más sensato, cerrar la boca por una vez... se cambió de ropa en silencio, evitando mirar a Heero, que empezaba a hacer lo propio al otro lado de la cama. Se metió bajo las mantas, dándole la espalda a su improvisado compañero de cama y a todas las ideas que se le estaban viniendo a la cabeza.

Calor, un calor húmedo, agobiante... Negro, todo es negro, todo salvo sus manos, sus manos son rojas, bañadas en sangre, en su propia sangre... Todo a su alrededor es ruido, estruendo, gritos... Ahí está, es esa voz, su voz otra vez, gritando su nombre... es extraño, que entre todo ese barullo de ruidos confusos el sonido de esa voz humana sea tan nítido... no sabe por qué, pero cuando lo oye, toda la oscuridad, todo el calor, todo el dolor pasan a un segundo plano, su atención se centra en el dueño de esa voz, pero no lo logra, no logra llegar hasta él, algo se lo impide... ¿Qué es eso, una correa? ¿Esta atado con una correa? No, parece un cinturón, un cinturón de seguridad... ¿Y esa silla? ¿Dónde está sentado? Si no estuviera todo tan oscuro... ¿Dónde está?

Diablos, no conseguirá llegar hasta esa voz... Oh no, ese grito no es nada bueno... Ya no la oye, se ha callado... No por favor, que no le haya pasado nada, por favor,¡¡¡ por favor, No!

-¡¡¡Heero, Heero, despierta, es solo un sueño, Heero!-.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Duo le zarandeaba en la oscuridad, sus hermosas facciones deformadas en un rictus de ansiedad.

Oh, por Dios, estaba bien... todo fue un sueño, él estaba bien...

-Heero... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue una pesadilla como las de siempre? Parecías muy angustiado...-.

No pudo terminar la frase, se quedó mudo por la sorpresa cuando su compañero se lanzó a sus brazos y se le abrazó fuertemente.

-Duo...- era lo único que podía articular el piloto moreno –Duo...- Quería decirle tantas cosas, que estaba tan contento de que estuviera bien, que se le encogía el alma sólo con pensar en que pudiera sufrir, que haría cualquier cosa para proteger al que se había convertido en su único amigo... ¿Amigo? ¿Estaba seguro de que sentía sólo amistad hacia el muchacho trenzado que ahora lo sostenía?

La respuesta le vino cuando notó unos brazos abrazándolo protectoramente, y una suave y tranquilizadora voz que sonaba a través de sus oídos y directa a su alma.

-Ssshhh, tranquilo... todo pasó, no te preocupes, todo está bien...-.

Definitivamente no, aquello que sentía hacia aquel muchacho que ahora lo consolaba no era amistad, era algo diferente, más fuerte, más puro, más hermoso...

Por su parte, Duo estaba medio mareado por todas las sensaciones que se le venían a la mente... Tener al hombre con el que soñaba así, tan cerca, cobijado en sus brazos, era más de lo que su pobre y dolido corazón parecía poder soportar... En aquel momento no le importó en lo más mínimo estar engañando a Heero, que ése no fuera el muchacho del que se había enamorado, la sensación que producía la piel del otro contra la suya era tan intoxicante que simplemente no le dejaba pensar... En aquel momento el momento le pareció casi perfecto, aunque... casi... si se atreviera a...

Y justo cuando Duo estaba debatiéndose entre hacer o no hacer algo que iba a cambiar su vida, para bien o para mal... se encontró con los zafirinos ojos de Heero, que cuajados en lágrimas lo observaban en la oscuridad.

Y la expresión que estos mostraban era una que jamás había visto, y que quizá no volvería a ver jamás. Aquella mirada azul mostraba tanto dolor, tanta amargura, tanta necesidad de afecto...

Oh, qué diablos... pensó al apretar bruscamente los labios contra los de Heero, con toda la sed que había guardado en su corazón, que ahora clamaba por poder disfrutar lo más posible de esos labios antes de que su dueño lo rechazara...

Y ese trémulo corazón saltó de gozo cuando esos labios que tanto había deseado probar se entreabrieron, dando acceso a una boca que la suya devoró hambriento, desesperado, liberándose por fin de toda la duda y el temor que lo estaban corroyendo por dentro.

Ninguno de los dos estaba ya seguro de lo que estaba pasando... ya no pensaban, sólo sentían, ya habría tiempo para pensar después, ahora era el momento de rendirse a las sensaciones que el otro les provocaba... lo demás podía esperar, todo podía esperar...

El aire que precisaban les obligó a separase, pero sólo momentáneamente, pues en instantes volvieron a unirse como si un potente imán los atrajera... Tras ese primer beso hubo otro, y otro, y decenas más, cada uno más osado que el anterior... ya no se reconocían sólo con sus bocas, ahora también con sus manos, con su pecho, cada pedazo de piel descubierta les servía para encontrarse, para memorizarse, para impregnarse de la esencia del otro... suaves gemidos empezaron a escucharse por la habitación, era imposible retenerlos por más tiempo...

-Mmm... Duo...- la voz de Heero fue sólo un susurro, pero retumbó en los oídos del muchacho de trenza como un trueno.

Y con ella retumbó también la realidad, una realidad que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Él no quería hacer esto con Heero. No con ESE Heero.

Él quería hacerlo con el Heero frío y cortante del que se había enamorado, aquél que sabía que jamás lo aceptaría... El muchacho con el que estaba ahora era sólo una sombra de la persona que amaba, era como estar con un hombre diferente... Y no era eso lo que anhelaba. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero no era eso.

Suavemente se separó de su compañero, que lo miró con una mezcla de extrañeza y temor.

-Heero, yo...- murmuró –esto no está bien, yo... lo siento, no he debido...-.

Esas palabras golpearon la cabeza de Heero como un martillo. ¿No estaba bien? ¿No debió?

-¿Por qué?- el dolor que reflejó su voz le dolió a Duo en el alma -¿Qué he hecho? Yo...

-¡No, no, no eres tú, de verdad... soy yo, no debería... perdóname, Heero, por favor, no puedo hacer esto... no todavía... lo siento...-.

Trabajosamente salió de la cama y de la habitación, no podía llorar delante de él, no, pero aunque su corazón lloraba por lo que había hecho su mente le repetía que aquello era lo correcto, que si algún día el Heero que esperaba despertaba se lo agradecería, aunque... después de lo que acababa de hacer, quién sabe, quizá sentiría repugnancia y lo alejaría de él para siempre, y eso... eso era más de lo que su alma podría soportar...

Heero quedó estático en la cama, su mente era un mar de dudas... No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, por qué Duo se había comportado así, primero besándolo de aquella manera y luego... ni siquiera entendía lo que sentía cerca del americano, lo deseaba, sí, pero había algo dentro de él que... casi se alegraba de no haber llegado más lejos, pero no sabía, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni con él ni con Duo, y el no saber amenazaba con volverlo loco...

En el sillón, convenientemente alejado del otro muchacho, Duo permitió al fin que sus lágrimas surgieran... Lo había estropeado sin remedio, eso pensaba, tanto si Heero despertaba como si no él jamás le perdonaría lo que acababa de pasar... Se acabó, la única esperanza de estar con él, todo estaba arruinado, y sólo quedaban aquellas lágrimas amargas por lo que habría podido ser y ya nunca sería...


	4. Confesiones

IV.- Confesiones

-Pero Duo... ¿Estás seguro de que estáis bien?-.

-Estamos bien, Quatre, no te preocupes, ¿Por qué tendríamos que estar mal?-.

Quatre y Trowa se miraron dudando... Duo podía decir misa si quería, pero algo no iba bien entre esos dos. Los habían recibido con la alegría y la extroversión "habituales", pero pronto pudieron comprobar que esa alegría era sólo para la galería; entre ellos casi ni se dirigían la palabra, incluso habían visto a Duo esquivar un par de miradas de su compañero.

Ya era lo bastante alucinante tener dos Duos entre ellos, pero tener dos Heeros era demasiado para digerir.

-Eh... Ahora que pienso, os hemos traído unos dulces, pero me los he dejado en el coche... ¿Me acompañas a buscarlos, Heero?- ambos salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Duo y Trowa.

-Bueno, supongo que sabes para lo que hemos venido- dijo Trowa -Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, Duo...-.

-Nada de nada- repuso el americano -Tiene pesadillas, flashes, pero nada en concreto... empiezo a pensar que jamás volverá a ser el que era- suspiró -tendremos que contarle la verdad, pero no sé cómo puede reaccionar... y en ese estado no sé si debería seguir pilotando el Gundam... Uff, la verdad es que no sé lo que deberíamos hacer, si dejarlo tal como está o encararle de nuevo al Zero... Dios, no lo sé- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un gesto de desconcierto, mientras su compañero lo miraba sin expresión...

-¿Y tú, querrías que siguiera pilotándolo... o preferirías que se quedara aquí... contigo?- Duo lo miró primero sorprendido y después horrorizado, al entender a lo que se refería Trowa, quien simplemente sonrió -No me mires así, no es tan obvio... a decir verdad fue Quatre quien me lo hizo ver, a ese don suyo no se le escapa algo así... Créeme, lo sé- se ruborizó con esta última frase... Duo tuvo que pensarlo un momento, pero cuando entendió lo que quería decir casi se cae de espaldas.

-Vosotros...cómo... cuándo...-.

Trowa no sabía si mostrarse intimidado o divertido ante la cara de espanto de su amigo.

-Bueno, es una larga historia... Pero no hablamos de nosotros, eres tú el que nos preocupa, algo pasa entre Heero y tú... ¿Qué ocurre, Duo?-.

El muchacho trenzado guardó silenció, pero la actitud de Trowa le hizo decidirse, al fin y al cabo él le había hablado acerca de su relación... además, sentía que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien antes de que esa situación los volviera locos a los dos.

-... Y desde entonces se comporta así, no me habla si no es absolutamente necesario, incluso evita mirarme... Yo ya no sé que hacer, entiendo que seguramente es culpa mía y he intentado disculparme pero no puedo hacerlo si no puedo hablarle...- En el asiento trasero del coche, Heero parecía totalmente abatido mientras Quatre lo escuchaba con atención. Cuando el piloto moreno terminó su relato, el árabe tomó su mano mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

-Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?- El piloto japonés se ruborizó ligeramente, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo... por un momento creí... que él también... pero por lo visto estaba equivocado- murmuró.

-¿Estás seguro?- ante la mirada sorprendida de Heero, Quatre continuó -Mira, no me preguntes cómo lo sé, es algo... complicado de explicar, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que Duo también siente algo por ti... Tal vez necesite estar seguro de lo que siente, poner en orden sus ideas, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta lo mismo que tú... dale un poco de tiempo, verás como todo se arregla-.

-Ojalá pudiera estar tan seguro como tú- suspiró Heero apoyándose en el respaldo delantero -pero últimamente ya no sé que pensar... Incluso... No sé, quizá te rías de mí, pero... A veces tengo la sensación de que si pudiera recordar, todo sería diferente... pero lo intento, lo intento y no consigo nada...- se tomó ambas manos con la cabeza - si tan sólo pudiera recordar...-.

Quatre sólo apretó su mano, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era apoyarlo y ofrecerle su presencia... no era capaz de decirle nada en ese momento, entendía que para el piloto del wing zero también era demasiado pronto, necesitaría más tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y sentimientos... pero no podía decírselo, no conociendo la falta que les hacía su ayuda, y menos aún sabiendo que tenía que explicarle el plan de Trowa para devolverle sus recuerdos.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿Cómo demonios crees que un plan así puede funcionar?-.

-No veo por qué no, Duo, conmigo funcionó-.

-¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡Por Dios, Trowa, tú ya sabías lo que eras, sabías lo que era un Gundam y en lo que estábamos metidos! ¡Heero no sabe nada de todo eso!-.

-De eso se está encargando Quatre ahora mismo, tenemos que explicarle la verdad antes de subirlo al Zero. Mira, entiendo tu preocupación, pero es la única forma de hacer volver al Heero de antes... Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?-.

-Sí, pero...- No podía evitarlo, la idea de que Heero se subiera al Zero de nuevo y de que Wu Fei lo atacara para obligarle a que el Zero System lo... Dios, no quería ni pensarlo...

-Duo, es lo más justo para él y para ti... Tú mismo me lo has dicho, no podéis seguir así-.

-Lo entiendo, pero... Yo no puedo participar en eso, Trowa, no resistiría verlo... Será un shock para él, y yo... yo no podré mirarlo a la cara después de todo lo que le he mentido- ocultó el rostro entre sus manos- ya sé que soy un cobarde, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo...-.

-Lo sé... No te preocupes, de hecho te íbamos a pedir que te mantuvieras al margen, tú tampoco estás recuperado del todo, y en vuestro... actual estado interferirías más que otra cosa... Pase lo que pase no será agradable, pero necesitamos hacerlo y lo sabes-.

Duo seguía con el rostro oculto entre las manos, pero asintió con la cabeza.-Está bien, ¿Cuándo vais a hacerlo?-.

-Esta misma tarde, de hecho vinimos con la intención de recoger a Heero y llevárnoslo a donde están los Gundams, Wu Fei ya nos espera allí... pero entenderé si antes quieres hablar con él, podemos esperar aún un par de días, aunque no mucho, ahora está todo tranquilo pero no sabemos cuánto puede durar-.

Duo quedó en silencio durante un minuto. Dios, esa misma tarde, iba a perderlo esa misma tarde...

-No- dijo al fin -Cuanto antes mejor, al fin y al cabo la espera sólo será una tortura para los dos... No me pidas que vaya, pero por mí adelante-.

-Bien- Trowa se levantó -Entonces es mejor que me vaya, Quatre ya debe habérselo explicado todo... Te llamaré en cuanto todo acabe-.

-Ok, hasta luego...- Vio salir a Trowa por la puerta y se levantó, fue hacia la ventana tan rápido como pudo, quería verlo una última vez, sólo una última vez... Ahí estaba, junto a Quatre, no podía ver su rostro desde donde él estaba pero casi podía leer el desconcierto, la duda, el temor en su figura... Se sintió un cobarde miserable, como un carnicero a punto de sacrificar a la única persona que le daba algún sentido a la existencia cruel y sangrienta que llevaba... Sus ojos por fin se desbordaron con las lágrimas que con su tonto orgullo había querido ocultarle a Trowa, mientras se despedía mentalmente del ser que amaba... Dios, dolía tanto, ni siquiera la muerte podía doler tanto como eso, pero era lo mejor, no hacía más que repetírselo, era lo mejor...

Trowa apareció en ese momento, cruzó unas palabras con los otros dos muchachos y se dispusieron a marchar... pero antes de irse, Heero alzó la mirada hacia la ventana donde Duo se encontraba.

Duo se estremeció ante la expresión de la que quizá fuera la última vez que viera la mirada zafirina de Heero directa a sus ojos.

Por qué, decían sus ojos, por qué me has engañado, por qué...

Las seis, las siete, las ocho, las nueve...

Y Trowa no llamaba.

Duo ya no sabía si llorar, gritar o correr a donde estaba Heero... Sólo sabía pasearse por el pequeño salón como una fiera enjaulada, imaginándose las peores situaciones posibles, maldiciendo una y otra vez su cobardía... pero no era capaz de dejar la habitación, esperando esa maldita llamada telefónica que le condenaría de por vida... Qué ironía, no podría volver a respirar tranquilo hasta no oír lo que menos quería oír...

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando un timbre lo sobresaltó. Pero no fue el del teléfono, sino el de la puerta.

Dios mío, que no haya pasado nada malo, que no sea lo que temo, no... Se lanzó hacia la puerta, suplicando interiormente que no fuera Trowa, porque si había venido, entonces Heero estaría... No, por favor...

Pero ninguna de las opciones que pasaron por su cabeza le prepararon para lo que había tras la puerta, que le dejó helado nada más abrir.

-He... Heero...-.

Fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de que un violento puñetazo lo lanzara al suelo, dejándolo casi sin respiración.

Para cuando el dolor le permitió abrir los ojos, éstos viraron inmediatamente hacia el piloto del Wing Zero, que lo observaba desde la puerta con la mirada dura, impenetrable, fría, que tanto llegó a extrañar y que ahora sin embargo temía.

Se acabó pensó con desolación Ya lo recuerda todo y viene a matarme por lo que le he hecho... Y no puedo decir que esta vez no me lo merezca Por eso no opuso resistencia cuando Heero lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó casi en vilo, casi cortándole la respiración.

Por favor, Dios mío, al menos que sea rápido suplicó mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando el golpe de gracia.

Pero dicho golpe no llegó, y Duo entreabrió los ojos... Para volver a encontrarse con algo que no se esperaba. La mirada de Heero ya no era fría y cruel, el odio había dado paso a algo que Duo no supo cómo interpretar... ¿Tristeza? ¿Lástima? ¿O algo que su estúpido corazón se empeñaba en creer?

-Me engañaste- Dijo simplemente el japonés. Aún respirando con dificultad, Duo asintió.

-Tú lo sabías todo desde el principio y no me dijiste nada- continuó. El muchacho trenzado volvió a asentir, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Y aquella noche... Sólo estabas jugando conmigo- La voz habitualmente inexpresiva de Heero se tiñó de un profundo dolor. Entre su miedo y su angustia, Duo reaccionó.

-¡¡No!- gritó lo más que pudo con el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones- Te oculté la verdad, te mantuve engañado todo este tiempo, y aunque no estoy orgulloso de ello sabes que era necesario, pero la otra noche... ¡no era ningún juego, maldita sea! ¡¡Puedes matarme si quieres, no me importa, pero te juro por todo en lo que creo que yo iba en serio! -.

Súbitamente Heero soltó su agarre, haciéndolo caer al suelo, entre toses y jadeos. Se quedó simplemente de pie, observando con la mirada de hielo cómo Duo recuperaba gradualmente su respiración antes de ponerse en pie, quedando cara a cara.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?-

La pregunta cogió a Duo por sorpresa, parpadeó un segundo antes de entender realmente su significado.

-Por... porque no era a ti a quien estaba besando- respondió. Ante la pregunta escrita en la mirada de Heero, continuó -Aquél era sólo tu cuerpo, era como estar con otra persona, y yo... yo no quería estar con ese Heero, quería estar con el soldado sin emociones que conocía, con el que he combatido en tantas misiones, con el... con el Heero del que me había enamorado...- La voz de Duo había ido bajando de tono a medida que hablaba, y la última frase fue un murmullo apenas audible.

Bien, ya estaba, ya se lo había dicho. Lo que tuviera que pasar, que pasara pronto.

Pero lo único que pasó fue que Heero se quedó estático delante de él, mirándolo como si no lo hubiera visto jamás.

Temía mirarlo a la cara, tenía miedo de hablarle, pero estaba a punto de gritarle... Vamos, ¿es que no me has oído? ¡Acabo de decirte que te amo, por todos los santos! ¡Grita, golpeame, márchate, pero maldita sea, HAZ ALGO!

Y estaba a punto de decirlo en voz alta cuando sin previo aviso Heero fue hacia él y abrazó con fuerza.

-Baka- le oyó murmurar -maldito baka...-.

Si había algo que Duo no esperaba, era aquello... aquello y la sensación húmeda que empezó a notar en su hombro... Heero, su Heero, el perfecto soldado Yuy... ¿lloraba?

No, por favor, que no llorara, no... Correspondió su abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo su calor, ofreciéndole consuelo a él y a sí mismo... Las preguntas, los reproches, ya vendrían después...

Minutos permanecieron abrazados sin decir nada, sólo sintiendo el calor del otro, hasta que Duo estuvo seguro de que las lágrimas de Heero estaban secas... entonces se separó de él suavemente, hasta tener los ojos aún brillantes del muchacho estoico ante los suyos.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-.

Heero parpadeó un segundo antes de fruncir el ceño -Baka, ¿Es que no te lo imaginas?-

Duo lo miró extrañado, antes de forzar una sonrisa -Mira, con todo lo que ha sucedido en estas últimas semanas, ya he renunciado a entender lo que pasa por tu cabeza, porque ya no sé si pasa por la cabeza del Heero de siempre o por la del otro, y...- la frase murió en los labios de Heero, que sorpresivamente había tomado posesión de los suyos con urgencia, como si ese beso fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida.

-Te quiero, Duo- susurró a su oído una vez que dejó sus labios, sin soltar todavía su abrazo -Te amo desde hace mucho, más de lo que te puedes imaginar... Te quise mientras me consumía en el hospital, el día que desperté...lo hice sólo porque había escuchado tu voz diciendo que me amaba... creí que había sido un sueño, pero esa voz lejana tiró de mí como un cable de acero... Luego desperté y no lo recordaba, no recordaba nada, no recordaba lo que sentía por ti, pero tú... hiciste que volviera a enamorarme de ti, que volviera a amarte con la misma intensidad que antes... Te amo con desesperación, Duo Maxwell, espero que eso conteste tu pregunta-.

Te amo, Duo Maxwell.

Algo en el corazón de Duo estalló en júbilo.

Si esto no es real, por favor, no quiero volver a la realidad.

Separó su cuerpo tembloroso del otro muchacho... Sólo lo miraba mientras las lágrimas empezaban a desbordar sus ojos. Dios, no podía ser, Heero, su Heero, lo correspondía, eso era... más de lo que él habría imaginado jamás...

-¿Y tú por qué lloras?- dijo el piloto del Wing Zero, pasando una mano por la mejilla del americano, mojada con las lágrimas de ambos... Sin dejar de llorar, Duo sonrió temblorosamente antes de volver a abrazarlo.

-Yo... no hagas caso, es de alegría...- Y buscó sediento los labios de su amado, para volver a beber de ellos como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, quizá para recuperar el tiempo perdido, quizá por todas las veces que quizá no podrían hacerlo en el futuro.

_Hasta aquí mi primer (y seguramente último) intento de fic de GW... decididamente, creo que después de esto volveré a los fics originales uu_

_Esta locura no habría nacido de no ser por Kamui y Himitsu, no habría continuado sin Haima y Nishi y no habría tenido un final sin el apoyo de Cony. Gracias a las cinco, no sé lo que hecho para mereceros pero me siento orgullosa de poder llamaros amigas._

_Y muchas gracias a Shanty, Ken Ohki, Keysie Maxwell y Khira-chan (a ti te agradezco el haberme enseñando a usar esta página) Por sus amables reviews _

_Besos_

_Nikie_


End file.
